Yami and Kiseki Games
by Princess of Miracles
Summary: Daisuke, Jun and V-Mon move to Domino City to start a new life, but while there, they stumble into a world ruled by darkness and mystery. Yugi/Daisuke/Yami pairing.
1. Chapter 1

"Furious Battle; Yami Game"

**Sorry I took this down before, but people were saying bad things about it. Anyway, the tittle of the story means Darkness and Miracle Games. Please enjoy and review!**

Inside of a high school in a town called Domino, the teenagers were all talking excitedly to each other in a classroom as they waited for their teacher to enter the room.

"Did you hear? There's going to be a new student coming today." A girl with short brown hair and reddish brown eyes said.

"Miho can't wait! Is it a boy or girl?" a blue haired girl with purple eyes asked cheerfully.

Near the back of the room was a boy who was quite short and had black hair that spiked up wildly while he had blond bangs that were spikes in his face and parted to the side while part of his hair was magenta.

Last, his large amethyst eyes were trained on the door as he felt excitement bubble at the thought of having a new kid in school.

Finally, the teacher stepped into the room, and then turned back to the door to speak with the student who was hidden outside in the hallway while some students were trying to sneak a peek, but they were unable to see anything since the teacher's body blocked the student.

"Please stay here until I announce you." the black haired man requested.

Shutting the door, he then walked up to the front desk and set the folder of papers he was holding down on the desk.

"Now, as you may have heard, we have a new transfer student. Please be kind to her." The man said.

At the announcement of the student's gender, everyone started murmuring to each other quietly about this news as the door was slid open.

Everyone turned their attention to the new girl, who was a bit shorter than average compared to the other girls in class and she was dressed in the regulation orange blazer and green skirt, though hers was a bit longer that it almost reached her knees.

Her skin was a nice tanned color and her hair was mahogany with spikes in it, making it look wild, but also cute on her.

Lastly, her eyes were large and a dark shade of brown, almost black, but looking closely the students could see the brown.

She stood at the front, one hand playing with her short hair, the two thick fringes on the sides of her face being longer than the back of her hair.

"That's the new girl, huh?" the brunette from earlier whispered.

"Oh, she's so cute, like a doll!" the bluenette gushed.

After the teacher finished writing the girl's name on the board, he turned back to the class to face them.

"This is Motomiya Daisuke-chan. She transferred here from Odaiba." The black haired man said.

Leaning on his desk, the teacher looked around the room, his tiny black eyes landing on an empty seat.

"Motomiya-chan, you can sit next to Motou-kun." He told her.

Smiling happily, the short tri-color haired boy raised his hand to show who he was and Daisuke nodded as she walked over to her seat on the left side of the boy and she was next to the window.

"Hi, I'm Yuugi." He smiled at her.

"Hi." She greeted with a small, tired smile.

This made the boy worry as the girl sighed and rested her head on her arms that were folded on the desk, but turned his attention to the front of the room as the teacher called out attendance after he added Daisuke's name to the list.

As the day went on, Yuugi found that he had all of his classes with the new girl and she was very quiet as she worked, though she did seem to glare at her paper all the time when she didn't understand something.

Finally, lunch time break had arrived and there were some students left in class, Yuugi and Daisuke being two of them as they sat next to each other.

"Hey Yuugi." A boy holding a basketball called.

Yuugi, who was working on making a tower out of cards, looked up at the boy and his cards all collapsed making him sigh.

"Don't just play by yourself. Why not play basketball with us sometime?" the brunette offered.

"Eh? That's alright. The team I join would lose." Yuugi smiled nervously.

"That's true. Alright, everyone go!" the brunette called as he ran out of the room with a group of kids.

Daisuke glanced over to the boy from the corner of her eyes as she drew a picture of a tiny blue and white dragon with large red eyes.

"Ah, that's right! What if I finish THAT today?" Yuugi giggled as he pulled out an old golden box from his school bag.

The joy in his amethyst eyes made the girl give a true smile for the first time that day, admiring the boy's happiness.

"I've always got it with me. It's my treasure! In this box, is my treasure, but it's a complete secret. So, here's the quiz…The treasure in this box is something you can see, but you've never seen before. So! What is it? The answer is…" Yuugi trailed off as he went to lift the cover.

Suddenly, the box with the Eye of Horus on it and the hieroglyphs was taken out of his hands by a tall boy with messy blond hair and crimson mixed brown eyes.

"Jounouchi-kun." Yuugi said in surprise.

"Yuugi, why are you talking to yourself?" the blond asked.

"'Can see but can't see.' Saying a bunch of stuff I don't get." Jounouchi sighed.

"Ah! Please return that! Return…" Yuugi stood up and reached for the puzzle, but he was too short.

Jounouchi threw it into the air, then jumped over a desk and caught the box while Daisuke watched them with annoyance clear on her face.

"Man, timidly treasuring this box…you know Yuugi…That's the part of you that really pisses me off." Jounouchi said as Yuugi ran around the desks and over to the tall blond.

"Let me coach you into being more of a man! Come on, you want this box back, right? If so, then come at me full force!" Jounouchi smirked daringly.

"I…I hate fighting and violence!" Yuugi clenched his fists as he yelled loudly, Daisuke and Jounouchi both wincing at the sound as they covered their ears.

"You got no guts, but you've got a loud voice!" Jounouchi complained.

"Ah, just give me that box back." Yuugi requested, feeling embarrassed for yelling.

"Yeah! Stop it Jounouchi." Another male voice spoke up.

Looking at the door, the three students saw a tall brunette who had his hair styled into one single spike and his eyes were a hazel color.

"Oh? You want something? First year student president reject, clean up member Honda-kun." Jounouchi teased.

"I'm not a clean-up member! I'm a beautification member!" the brunette yelled, annoyed.

"You're voice is loud too!" Jounouchi complained holding his ear.

Standing up, Daisuke snuck over to the three boys while they were distracted and Honda crossed his arms with a smug grin.

"Oh, it's true, I was not elected as student president, but…" Honda began.

As Yuugi and Jounouchi were focused on him, Daisuke gently grabbed the box and slipped it out of the blonde's hand and held in her hands carefully and gently as she then walked back to her desk unnoticed.

She knew that Jounouchi wouldn't hand the box over unless someone intervened and it seemed as though Honda had no way of stopping the boy, so she stepped in to help silently.

Sitting back down in her seat, the dark chocolate eyed girl placed the box on her desk as she went back to drawing, but kept a firm eye on the box as the boys talked.

"…but I'm reborn as a great man, as a beautification club member…" Honda went on.

"By the way, what's in the box?" Jounouchi asked, but yelped when he saw the box was missing.

Yuugi yelped as well, looking around for the box and the three boys looked over to find the golden box was sitting on the desk the new student was sitting at.

"H-Hey, how'd you get the box?" Jounouchi asked.

The brunette girl from earlier on that day walked into the class room since she had heard a ruckus before and wanted to check and make sure everything was fine.

"You guys were too busy that you didn't see me walk over and take it. The box doesn't belong to you and as for being a man; you aren't one, so how can you teach Motou-kun to become one?" Daisuke smirked.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Jounouchi glared at the girl as he raised a fist.

"You aren't thinking about hitting a girl are you?" the brunette female asked sharply with a glare.

Jumping, everyone turned around to see the brunette and Yuugi smiled at the sight of her.

"Anzu-chan." He greeted.

"Please, as if he could hit me. He may talk big, but under it all he's a child." Daisuke said as she stood up with the box in her hands and handed it over to Yuugi who took it with a smile.

"What did you say?!" Jounouchi asked.

"She said the truth. Now, if you two are just going to cause trouble, then leave now!" Anzu pointed to the door.

The blue haired girl was about to walk into the room when she heard this and gasped in surprise.

"Oh, Miho-chan." Honda turned to her with a blush.

"Sorry! That wasn't directed to you, Miho." Anzu apologized.

"I was surprised! There so many people that I still haven't had lunch…" Miho sighed sadly.

"That's no good! I'll buy it for you right away!" Honda insisted.

"Ah wait! I'm going too!" Jounouchi said.

The two boys then ran out of the room and down the hall while Anzu and Daisuke watched them with glares.

"Man! Those guys!" Anzu growled.

"They're pretty scared of you. I'm impressed." Daisuke chuckled lightly.

"Sorry if they bothered you. They won't do it again, I hope. If they do, then come to me and I'll help." Anzu smiled down at the girl.

"Thanks, but I think I can handle myself." Daisuke nodded.

"Anzu, are you coming?" Miho asked.

"Ah!" Anzu nodded at her, then turned back to the two short first years.

"Yuugi, it was nice to see you again. Hope to talk to you two soon." Anzu waved as she then followed Miho out.

"Thanks for before, Daisuke-chan." Yuugi smiled at the girl.

"It's fine. I could tell the box meant a lot to you and I don't like violence that much either." Daisuke said as she returned to her seat, Yuugi following her eagerly.

"But, Jounouchi-kun isn't that bad a guy…and neither is Honda-kun." Yuugi insisted.

"Whatever you say. By the way, what is this?" Daisuke pointed to the box.

"Oh right! Daisuke-chan, you haven't seen this right? Let me show you my secret." The tri haired boy smiled eagerly as he lifted the cover off of the box.

"Okay, sounds fun." the girl agreed.

Once he opened the box, the girl gasped in awe at the sight of the gold puzzle pieces that seemed to be glowing in the light.

"Wow, what are these?" she asked in awe as she picked up a piece.

It felt like actual gold and was warm to the touch.

"It's a puzzle. I haven't finished it, so I don't know what its shape is yet. So, it's something you can see, but can't." Yuugi smiled.

"Cool!" Daisuke commented as her eyes sparkled with awe.

"My house is a game store, so we've got games from various countries. This is the prided find of someone who used to own the store. They found it in an Egyptian ruin; it's a very rare puzzle." Yuugi spoke.

"Egypt?" Daisuke asked as she leaned forward, entranced by the story.

"Well, look, there's all these strange markings carved around the box. I'm guessing the meaning of this is written here. 'The person who solves this puzzle will have their wish granted.' Ha ha! Yeah, I said too much! Eh… You must think I'm dumb. I see it in your eyes." Yuugi grinned nervously.

"Mm-mm. No way. This sounds great. So what did you wish for? I mean, you have one don't you?" Daisuke asked in excitement.

"Yes, but this is much definitely, definitely, definitely a secret, okay?" Yuugi gave a playful wink.

Daisuke smiled at him as she leaned back in her seat and stretched her arms above her head.

"Well, do you know what I'd wish for?" she asked out of the blue.

"What?" he asked curiously.

Turning her head to look at him, she gave a cute smile as her large Bambi eyes closed.

"I'd wish…for a friend." She giggled.

This surprised him at the confession, but it also made him smile softly at her.

(End of the day…)

The sun was setting as Daisuke and Yuugi walked out of the school together, the girl being curious at the sight of the group of burly students who were kicking and punching the air.

They were reciting rules and such as a male with long dark green hair watched them with stern eyes, ones that a drill sergeant would have.

"Who are they?" Daisuke asked.

"The Public Moral guys. They enforce the rules. Let's go before they notice us." Yuugi whispered as he tried to pull the girl away.

"Wait a moment you!" a booming voice called.

Both teenagers jumped in shock at being called out.

"You're Motou Yuugi-kun and Motomiya Daisuke-chan right?" an older student asked as he walked over.

This boy was the green haired drill sergeant and he gave off a dark aura that made the girl glare at him as he drew nearer.

"Yes." Yuugi said.

"Actually I want to ask you something. You…have the class students been bullying you?" the green haired male smirked.

"Nothing like that's happened to us!" Yuugi yelped.

"Wait a moment. A person like you would reply like that. I must properly investigate this. You can relax, Yuugi-kun and Daisuke-chan. From now on, I, Ushio, will be your bodyguard." The male said.

"You don't have to. We can handle ourselves. Please stay out of our business." Daisuke gave a sharp look to the red eyed male before she grabbed Yuugi's wrist and started carting him off.

"What the heck was that? What a weirdo." Yuugi whispered.

"Weirdo? There's something wrong with his head! I don't trust him." Daisuke huffed.

Yuugi kept quiet as they walked along, both going in the same direction which the boy found curious.

"Daisuke-chan, do you live around here?" he asked.

"Hmm? Yeah, I do. My sister and I moved in across the street from some place called Kame Game." She informed making him smile.

"That's where I live!" he said making her look at him curiously.

"Oh, that's the game shop you were talking about?" she asked.

"Mm-hm. This is great. Now we can walk to school and home together all the time." Yuugi chirped cheerfully.

This made Daisuke blush lightly at how enthusiastic he was to spend time with her and it also made her curious as to why he would want to.

"Um, sure. Sounds like fun." She gave a tiny grin for him.

They then continued along down the sidewalk until they arrived in their neighborhood, finding the Kame Game shop while across the street was a white two story house with a black roof.

"See ya tomorrow, Daisuke-chan!" Yuugi waved to the girl as he ran off towards his home.

"Bye, Motou-kun!" Daisuke waved as she walked off to her house.

Placing her hand on the door, she found it was locked, so she pulled out her house key and unlocked the door, then pushed it open.

"Jun, are you here?" she called closing the door behind her.

There was no answer, so she walked into the kitchen that was painted a cream color and set her backpack down on the floor beside the table.

On the silver colored fridge she found a note and picked it up from under the magnet, reading it.

"Daisuke, I'm going job hunting. If I'm not home by the time you get to the house, then it means I got a job. Cook dinner for us please. Love, Jun." she read.

Setting the note down, Daisuke then went off to her room with her bag to get changed and then she would search for what was in the freezer or cupboards to cook.

Entering her room, she found a lump sleeping on her bed under the black blanket with ruby colored rose designs and she threw her bag on the lump making it groan.

"Get up, V-Mon." she said and then started to undress.

Yawning was heard as the figure under the blanket moved and the sheet fell off to reveal a two foot tall blue and white dragon with red eyes and yellow V shaped marks under her eyes and on her forehead.

"Welcome home, Daisuke." The dragon greeted.

"Hey. So, Jun is going to be home late. What do you want for dinner?" the girl asked.

She was changed into a pair of jeans and a red tank top, a gold pendant around her neck with a white gemstone plate with a marking inscribed on it.

It was her Tag and Crest of Miracles that she had gotten when she was younger.

Jumping out of bed, V-Mon stretched her arms out with a smile on her face.

"How about some ramen?" she requested.

"Whatever you want, girl. Come on, let's go." Daisuke smiled.

Going downstairs, V-Mon sat at the table as she watched Daisuke work in the kitchen, cooking the noodles and stirring the broth for the ramen.

V-Mon let her head rest on the table as she thought over what had brought her, the mahogany haired girl and the girl's sister to Domino City and away from Odaiba.

There was a fire in Mr. and Mrs. Motomiyas' office building due to faulty wires and the parents had died, so Jun had to go to court to fight for her sister to live with her.

Finding a deed to a house in Domino that was left to them by their grandmother in their mother's safety deposit box was sheer luck, so they moved to start a new life and so Jun could get a job to support herself and Daisuke.

The sisters didn't want to leave their friends, but they had to in order to live new lives and be happier since their apartment was filled with the memories of their parents that would make them depressed.

V-Mon's ears twitched when she heard the front door open and knew it was Jun that was coming home.

"Daisuke, I'm home!" she called.

"In the kitchen!" Daisuke called back.

The magenta haired 19 year old woman walked into the room, smiling at her sister and the dragon as she took in the scent of the ramen.

"Smells great." Jun complimented as she set her purse down.

"Thanks. So, did you get a job?" Daisuke asked.

"Surprisingly, yes. I'm the desk assistant at an elementary school. The principal and secretary were very kind." Jun said as she sat down in her seat.

Sighing in relief about this, Daisuke turned the stove off and brought the food over to the set table and she then took her seat.

The three females then filled their plates with the noodles and clasped their hands together as they bowed their heads and closed their eyes, sending a silent prayer of thanks for their meal.

(The next day…)

When Daisuke had walked to school with Yuugi, V-Mon hid in her schoolbag as they went to school, the two teenagers talking and laughing as they walked along.

V-Mon was happy when she saw her partner making a new friend as they spent the day together, Daisuke even helping Yuugi work on piecing together the puzzle.

"Yuugi-kun, Daisuke-chan, come with me." Ushio said as he walked up to the duo.

They were outside enjoying the day at lunch time when the male walked up to them with a cruel glint in his eyes that put them on edge.

"Ushio-san, why do you want to see us?" Yuugi asked.

He was following after the male as he walked to the back of the school, so Daisuke followed them since she didn't trust the man.

"Come with me, I'm sure you'll be pleased." Ushio said.

"What does that mean?" Daisuke demanded.

When they reached the back of the school, Daisuke and Yuugi gasped in horror when they saw a group of Ushio's 'minions' standing behind two bodies that were slumped together against the building, beaten up.

"I-It hurts!" Honda gasped out through a busted lip.

"Jounouchi-kun! Honda-kun!" Yuugi yelled as he ran over.

Ushio held out his arm, stopping the tri haired boy from going any further.

"What do you think, Yuugi-kun?" Ushio asked.

"What is this?" Daisuke demanded with her fists clenched.

"I told you both, Daisuke-chan. I, Ushio, will be your bodyguard. That's why we've been punishing these bullies." Ushio informed.

"This isn't punishment. It's harassment. And we didn't ask for your help. If I remember correctly, I told you to screw off!" Daisuke yelled.

"Daisuke-chan is right. This is too horrible! Are you okay, Jounouchi-kun? Honda-kun?" Yuugi asked as he kneeled in front of the two injured boys.

"Yuugi… Damn you…are you satisfied?" Jounouchi rasped as he looked up through his bangs at the tri haired boy.

"You're wrong. Do you think I'd ask for such a horrible thing?" Yuugi asked in shock.

Ushio then stepped up and pushed Yuugi to the ground and away from the two injured boys.

"Move Yuugi! We are not done with the punishing." Ushio said with a smirk as he then kicked Jounouchi in the chest making the boy gag.

Yuugi watched this in horror while Daisuke began to shake in pure rage at the sight.

"Stop it!" Yuugi yelled as he ran in front of Jounouchi and Honda, arms held up to shield them.

"Well, well, Yuugi-kun. Are you covering for these guys? What a strange guy. Here's your chance to dispel any resentment you have. Punch! Kick!" Uhio said.

"Do you think…I can do that to my friends?!" Yuugi asked.

Jounouchi gasped in surprise from the boy's words.

"Friends?" he whispered.

Ushio laughed mockingly at that.

"What a rare guy! Friends you say? They're bullies that exploited you." Ushio sneered.

"They weren't bullying me. Jounouchi-kun just wanted me to be a man." Yuugi continued to defend, surprising the blond even more.

"Man, you're a complete weirdo. Very well. By the way Yuugi-kun, it's time for you to pay up. Total cost of my bodyguard fees, 20 000 yen. (About 200 dollars.)" Ushio smirked.

"20 000 yen?!" Yuugi gasped.

"No way in hell!" Daisuke yelled, anger and venom coating her words.

Everyone turned to the girl in surprise as her dark chocolate eyes seemed to be simmering in rage and tinted red as she stormed over.

"We never asked for your services. Therefore, we don't have to pay you. Stay the hell away from us or I swear I'll call the authorities on you." she glared.

Jounouchi and Honda both pushed themselves up and started to walk off, Yuugi clinging to the girl's blazer in worry for her.

Ushio was crazy and the amethyst eyed boy had a feeling the larger male wouldn't mind hitting a girl, in fact, he probably would enjoy it.

Whirling around, Daisuke started to storm off, Yuugi almost tripping as he tried to keep up with her.

As they wandered off to the other side of the school, Daisuke quickly turned to the wall and punched it, wincing at the feeling of her knuckles cracking and the stone wall cutting into her skin.

Yuugi gasped in fright for the girl as she punched the wall, her breathing irregular as she pulled her hand away and looked it over, tears spilling from her eyes.

"Daisuke-chan…" Yuugi said.

"I hate those kinds of people. They just make me so mad that I want to hit something." She whispered as she cradled her bleeding hand to her chest.

Frowning sadly at the girl, Yuugi took her hand and held it, checking it over to make sure it wasn't broken.

"I don't like them either. Come on, let's go to the nurse." He said.

Looking at him, she wiped away her tears and nodded as she let him lead her off into the school to have her injured hand cleaned and wrapped.

(At home…)

"WHAT?!" Jun shrieked in anger.

After she got home, Daisuke changed her clothing to simple jeans and a black tank top while V-Mon told the magenta haired woman what had happened at school that day.

"Mm-hm. I thought for sure Daisuke would've beaten the ugly bastard into the pavement, but she didn't. She kept her anger in check and didn't try to punch anyone. But, she did punch a wall." V-Mon sweat dropped.

"Well, I'm proud of you, sis. You didn't start a fight. That shows how mature you're getting." Jun smiled at the girl who was staring out her window.

"Yeah, but how will Motou-kun deal with this? He's so sweet and innocent…" Daisuke frowned in worry as she stared at the Kame Game across the street.

Jun's eyes narrowed sadly, but there was a happy twinkle in her eyes at the fact that her sister had found a new friend she cared about.

Walking over to her sister, Jun placed her hands on the girl's shoulders making dark chocolate eyes look up into their matching pair, only Jun's were more narrowed and sharp around the edges like a cat's eyes.

"With a friend like you, I'm sure he'll be perfectly fine." Jun smiled.

Nodding at this, Daisuke looked down at her right hand, her knuckles being bandaged properly.

V-Mon's ears twitched as she looked out the window and saw Yuugi run out of his house and down the street towards the school.

For some odd reason, this made the dragon's stomach turn as she felt concern for the boy in case Ushio was still at the school.

"Um, Daisuke, don't panic." V-Mon spoke up.

The sisters glanced over at the dragon curiously.

"V-Mon, what's wrong?" Jun asked.

V-Mon chuckled nervously at the 19 year old who was dressed in a red sundress, her hands on her hips as she gave the dragon a stern look a mother would give to her naughty child.

"Uh, Yuugi might have…run outside. Towards the school. Where that psycho could possibly be waiting to attack him." V-Mon muttered.

It was silent as the two humans took in those words, eyes going wide in shock.

Quickly shooting up to her feet, Daisuke grabbed her D-3 and clipped it to her jeans while her D-Terminal was in her pocket.

Running to the door, she shoved her white sneakers on her feet while V-Mon and Jun ran over to her.

"Daisuke, where are you going?" Jun asked.

"I need to help Motou-kun. I can't let that creep hurt him." Daisuke announced.

"I'm going with you. If he tries to hurt you, I can evolve and scare him off." V-Mon said with her fists clenched.

Smiling at her partner, Daisuke threw the door open as V-Mon jumped on her back, clinging to the girl's shoulders.

Jun leaned against the doorframe as she watched her younger sister running off to help her friends and she sighed.

"Well, looks like she'll be getting into a fight after all. I swear, if that son of a bitch hurts my baby sister, I'll tear him apart!" Jun growled as she punched her right fist into her left palm.

As Daisuke ran towards the school, panic was filling her, images of Yuugi crying in pain and fear as bruises and blood coated his battered body while Ushio stood above him laughing cruelly filled her mind.

She couldn't believe that she found someone to care about so fast, but she did so she wasn't going to let anything happen to him.

When she finally made it to the school, she ran to the back where she was sure she'd find them and sure enough, there was Ushio and Yuugi.

Something that surprised her though was that Jounouchi and Honda were both there as well and the blonde was kneeling in front of Yuugi who was beaten up and on the ground.

"Motou-kun!" Daisuke cried out as she ran over making the boys all look at her.

She kneeled down in front of her friend and brushed his bangs out of his face seeing the tears that were seeping from his closed eyes.

"I…asked the puzzle…for some true friends." Yuugi confessed making tears spring to the child of Miracles' eyes.

Jounouchi then pulled out a piece of the puzzle from his pocket and placed it in Yuugi's hand while the puzzle lay on the ground.

"Ushio-san! Up until now, I've respected you. But…I can't just let this stand!" Honda declared as Jounouchi stood up beside him.

"Oh! You think 2 on 1 is going to make you win?" Ushio sneered.

Both males charged at him while Daisuke tended to Yuugi, pulling him up onto her lap.

"Motou-kun, wake up. Please, open your eyes." She begged as she shook his shoulder.

"Daisuke, he looks pretty bad." V-Mon observed.

Ushio then punched Jounouchi in the face while he lifted his leg up behind him and kicked Honda in the stomach.

"This is what happens to those who defy me! Remember this!" Ushio laughed mockingly.

He then walked over to Yuugi, but Daisuke leaned the upper half of her body over the boy to protect him and sent a glare up at the brute.

"Don't you dare touch him you monster!" she yelled.

"Eh, you just don't listen, Daisuke-chan." Ushio smirked.

His arm shot out and he grabbed Daisuke by the hair, pulling her up until her feet were off the ground and she cried out from the pain in her head and felt some strands of hair being ripped out from her scalp.

Kicking her legs out, she hit Ushio in the face and kicked his nose making it bleed and he threw the girl into a wall as V-Mon snarled at the brute who laughed.

Yuugi then heard the noise and stared over at the three injured teenagers and he gasped in shock at them being harmed.

Thankfully, Daisuke was still conscious but was moaning in pain as she glared at the brute who was walking away laughing.

Yuugi felt tears in his eyes, but then he noticed that the last piece of the puzzle, the Eye of Horus, was in his hand and he looked over at the puzzle that was on the ground beside him.

Weakly, he reached over and inserted the Eye in its place and the puzzle began to glow which caught the attention of Daisuke as she looked over.

A beam of light hit Yuugi's forehead as the Eye of Horus took form on his forehead and then his shadow seemed to grow on the building behind him.

Light shone around as the wind blew and Yuugi seemed to grow while his eyes became tinted with red as he stood up and his bangs even seemed to spike up.

"Mo-Motou-kun?" Daisuke asked as she stared in awe at the transformation.

"So… It's game time." Yuugi said in a deeper voice.

Ushio then turned to face the newly confident Yuugi and Daisuke pushed herself up as V-Mon ran over to her.

Just then, a building appeared under the duo of Miracles and they noticed that Ushio was hanging from a rope attached to the building and Yuugi was standing beside the mahogany haired girl.

"What are you?! Bastard! Yuugi!" Ushio cursed.

"Yo! Ushio-san. I've got what you want right here." Yuui smirked.

"What?! You got the money? So you brought it. Then I wouldn't have needed to put you through that. So hurry up and hand it over." Ushio demanded.

"How boring, just handing it over." Yuugi commented.

"Motou-kun, what are you doing?" Daisuke asked.

"Don't worry, Daisuke-hime. Everything will be fine." Yuugi winked at her.

A blush unwillingly found its way on her face as she looked at the male, wondering why he had changed so much.

"What?!" Ushio asked.

"How about it? Have a little game with me." Yuugi smirked.

"Game?!" Ushio repeated.

"Game?" Daisuke asked confused.

"I think he's lost it." V-Mon's stated.

"But it's no ordinary game… It's a Yami Game." Yuugi said as his eyes glowed red.

"Ha! Interesting. I, Ushio, have never lost at any game! I accept!" he declared.

"Impressive, Ushio-san. Here we go." Yuugi then hopped off the building, revealing he had a rope tied around his waist.

As he fell, he also revealed a line-up of cards on the side of the building.

"The rules are simple. Flip over these cards, person goes up by value on the card… The other goes down. The person who makes it to the top wins the prize." Yuugi explained.

"Alright, I got it! Then I'll start! 10 of diamonds! Well, Yuugi, better prepare yourself." Ushio said as he counted when he climbed up.

"Oh, this isn't good. Not good at all." Daisuke said as she stared down at the males.

"Wanna fly away now?" V-Mon asked.

"…In a few minutes." Daisuke relented.

"I've got 10." Yuugi showed off his card and started climbing.

Every time Yuugi would climb further, the duo of Miracles cheered, but when Ushio climbed up they jeered and yelled 'Boo!' at the cruel male.

Soon enough, Yuugi was also one more step away from winning while Ushio was all the way at the bottom, boiling in anger.

"What's the matter, Ushio-san? Nothing left? I'm one step away from the top." Yuugi said as he sent a wink over at Daisuke.

"Shut up! The next card I pick will turn this around! J-Joker…" Ushio stared in shock at his card.

"Too bad, Ushio-san. Joker is a miss. My turn." Yuugi said.

"What?! Don't screw with me! You fixed this from the beginning!" Ushio accused.

"That's the pot calling the kettle black." V-Mon commented with her hands on her hips.

"Ace of Diamonds. Victory is mine." Yuugi showed off the card making the females cheer.

"Shut up!" Ushio yelled as he started climbing.

"Breaking the rules? If you do that, you'll face something terrible." Yuugi told him.

"Quiet!" Ushio yelled as he threw a punch at the male, but Yuugi dodged.

"I knew you couldn't obey the rules." Yuugi said.

"Fall!" Ushio yelled as he snapped Yuugi's rope and the tri colored boy fell.

"No! Motou-kun!" Daisuke yelled in horror.

V-Mon hissed as she held her arms out protectively in front of her human, preparing to attack if the brute came near them.

"I did it!" Ushio laughed as he reached for the money, but was stunned to see it was a deck of cards.

"What is this?! It's not money!" Ushio said.

"The Door of Darkness has been opened." Yuugi said as he appeared behind Daisuke and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Startled, she turned to see that the Eye of Horus was glowing gold on his forehead as Ushio fell back off of the building.

"The Yami Game shows a person's true character. You will be swallowed in your own greed." Yuugi said.

In the water below, a monster burst out of the water and swallowed the man up as he screamed.

The scenery then returned to normal and Daisuke looked back at Yuugi to see him smiling down at her.

"Motou-kun… No, you aren't Motou-kun. Who are you?" she asked.

"You'll find out soon enough, my princess." He grinned at her and then closed his eyes as he was covered in light and transformed back into Yuugi.

"Huh? Daisuke-chan? What happened?" he asked looking dazed.

"Um, I'm not sure." She answered as she looked around.

What had just happened here?

(The next day…)

Yuugi and Daisuke then walked into school to hear people speaking about Ushio being hospitalized due to being scared to death.

"My treasure." Yuugi laughed as he stared fondly at the puzzle he wore around his neck.

"It looks great on you." Daisuke smiled making him blush.

"Yo Yuugi, Daisuke." Jounouchi greeted as he stepped out from a hallway.

"Jounouchi-kun. Good morning." Yuugi greeted.

"Yo." Daisuke ginned.

"I'm following your example, I brought my treasure today. Want to see? Heh heh, too bad! My treasure… You can see it but you cannot, so I can't show it to you." Jounouchi grinned.

"You can see it but you can't?" Yuugi asked.

"That sounds familiar…" Daisuke commented as she thought back to the puzzle's quiz.

"It's friendship. We can see it in each other… But you can't see courage itself, right?" Jounouchi smiled.

Yuugi smiled happily with tears in his eyes and a blush while Daisuke swelled with pride at her two digi mentals being mentioned.

"Yeah!" Yuugi nodded.

"That's really wise. I'm impressed." Daisuke smiled sweetly.

Jounouchi then got flustered over the things he said and turned away.

"So… Class is starting!" he then ran down the hall, one of his shoes flying off.

"Jounouchi-kun, you dropped your shoe!" Yuugi called as he picked it up and chased after him.  
"Hey, stop running! Wait for me!" Daisuke called as she chased after them.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

"Devil Gamer; Trap from Hell"

**Hey, I'm glad to see everyone loves the story so far and I'm happy with the support from everyone. Thanks! Please enjoy and review!**

A few days later Anzu, Honda, Miho and Jounouchi started spending time with Yuugi and Daisuke much to their surprise and delight.

Finally, Daisuke had decided to tell her sister what had happened with Yuugi and Ushio making the magenta haired woman stare at her sister in surprise from across the kitchen table.

"He's being possessed by a spirit who uses dark magic? That's strange. I think you should watch yourself when you're around him." Jun frowned in worry.

The woman was dressed in a black skirt with a white blouse on top and had brushed her hair up into a ponytail to hold the long spikey hair back.

"I know, but Motou-kun is still my friend. Sure, he has a darker half, but he's still my friend. I won't just abandon him because of it." Daisuke said.

Chibimon was eating her breakfast as she watched the two girls get ready for the day.

They were still confused about why Yuugi had gone through that strange transformation and became a different person.

Daisuke had been thinking over a name to call this alter ego of Yuugi's since she knew they weren't the same person and remembered how the male seemed to be obsessed with Yami Game.

In the end, she decided to dub this Other Yuugi as Yami.

"Oh, by the way, be careful. The news said that a convict escaped prison, so keep Chibimon with you at all times. Understand?" Jun pointed at her sister with a stern look.

"Got it. Hop in, Chibimon. We have to pick up Motou-kun." Daisuke held her open backpack to the dragon.

"Okay!" Chibimon stood up and jumped into the bag.

Walking over to her sister, Jun kissed her cheek and then walked out of the house, her purse slung over her shoulder.

Placing the empty dishes in the sink, the teenager quickly rinsed them and then washed them before running out the door, locking it behind her.

She then ran across the street over to the Kame Game shop and walked inside, searching for her tri colored hair friends.

"Motou-kun?" she called.

A short old man then walked up to the front desk of the shop when he spotted the girl and smiled at her.

"Ah, hello! You must be Daisuke-chan! Yuugi talks about you a lot." The man smiled.

He had a mustache and had the same spikey hair style as Yuugi, only it was gray while his eyes were the same color as his grandson's.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you, sir. I'm Motomiya Daisuke." She greeted with a smile.

The man laughed in good nature as the girl walked up to the desk, her eyes roaming around the toy shop in wonder.

She had the same innocence and joy in her eyes that his grandson had and it warmed his heart.

"Hello, Daisuke-chan. I am Motou Sugoroku, but feel free to call me Gramps or Grandpa. It's nice to finally meet you. Why are you here this early?" he asked kindly.

"Oh, Motou-kun and I have been walking to school lately. My sister and I live across the street. See?" Daisuke pointed to the house.

Sugoroku nodded at that as he then turned his attention to the hallway behind him where the kitchen was located.

"Yuugi, hurry! Your girlfriend is waiting on you!" the man called cheerfully.

There was a squeak from the boy and clattering which sounded like tableware being thrown into a sink as Yuugi rushed out with his backpack dragging on the floor.

"Sorry, Daisuke-chan!" he gave a shy smile with a small blush.

What confused Daisuke was that the boy didn't deny Sugoroku's accusation of them being a couple and the old man took notice of this, a mischievous grin appearing on his face.

"It's okay. Come on. We don't want to be late. It was nice meeting you, Gramps!" The mahogany haired girl smiled at Sugoroku.

"Come back as much as you want, Daisuke-chan!" he called.

"See you later, Gramps!" Yuugi waved as he and his friend walked out of the shop.

"So, how did you like my grandpa?" Yuugi asked as they walked down the street.

"He seemed like a nice guy. So, you still have your puzzle with you?" the girl noted.

The boy nodded eagerly as he looked down at the puzzle around his neck, happiness filling him when he thinks of the good luck it had brought him.

If it hadn't been for the puzzle, then he never would have spoken to Daisuke and then Jounouchi, Anzu, Miho and Honda wouldn't have become friends with him.

"I decided to wear it every day from now on." He announced.

"It looks good on you. I just hope nothing bad happens to it. Like you lose it or someone steals it." the girl commented.

"That won't happen. You worry too much." Yuugi chuckled lightly.

"We're friends. It's in the job description." Daisuke joked making the tri colored boy beam at her words.

(At school…)

"All done, all done!" Jounouchi stretched as he yawned when the bell signaled the end of the day.

"Hey, Yuugi, Daisuke. Where should we go on the way home?" the blonde asked as the duo walked by his desk.

"How about that restaurant that opened up?" Daisuke suggested.

Anzu heard this and tensed up as she looked over at the group, listening in on the group talking.

"Ah, you mean Burger World. I heard their hamburgers are famous for how delicious they are." Yuugi explained.

"Wait a minute you guys!" Honda called as he walked up to them.

"Ah! The one who failed to become a first year student president, instead became a janitor, Honda-kun." Jounouchi teased.

"Not janitor, Beautification club! Hey, you! You know stopping on the way home is against school rules!" Honda scolded.

"I want to check out Burger World!" Miho cheered as she ran over, her violet eyes shining with excitement.

"Let's go!" Honda cheered making Jounouchi and Daisuke roll their eyes.

"Hey, you…" Jounouchi muttered at the brunette's sudden change of heart.

"H-Hold on, everyone…" Anzu called making everyone turn to her.

"Did you day Burger World?" she asked with a nervous smile.

"Anzu, want to go too?" Yuugi asked happily which made Daisuke frown suddenly at the cute smile he gave the brunette.

"Don't joke! I heard that restaurant's food was terrible! It's true! I heard people became sick on the grand opening day. You definitely should not go!" Anzu stressed as she moved her arms around wildly.

Everyone stared at her confused and a bit surprised at her sudden change of attitude.

"Anyway, didn't Sensei say that a villain broke out of prison?" Anzu reminded.

"Ah, that's right! A big villain! The whole town is in a panic." Yuugi said.

"You're scared? You got no guts." Jounouchi commented.

"Um, but, he's big and scary…" Yuugi whimpered.

"I heard he had a pistol! How scary!" Miho whined.

"My sister told me this morning. She was worried. I hope she gets home alright." Daisuke frowned in worry.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he left town by now. Why would a criminal want to stay in a small place like this?" Honda shrugged.

Suddenly, the group noticed that Anzu had walked out of the classroom and they grew suspicious of her sudden behaviour.

"But you know, Yuugi…hasn't Anzu been weird lately?" Jounouchi asked.

"Yeah, it's been a while since we walked home together." Yuugi commented which made Daisuke look at him.

They used to walk home together? Since when?

"Could it be, Anzu, that girl…is doing 'dating for pay'?" Jounouchi asked making Miho gasp with a look of horror while Yuugi appeared embarrassed and outraged.

Jounouchi was suddenly hit over the head by an annoyed Daisuke.

"Don't say stupid things like that." She glared at the blonde.

"Yeah, what are you saying, Jounouchi?! Our school doesn't have people like that!" Honda yelled at Jounouchi.

"Yeah! Anzu would never do something like that!" Yuugi defended the tall brunette female.

"Why so upset? Your face is all red. Could you be…?" Jounouchi trailed off with a mischievous grin.

Daisuke didn't like the implications that Jounouchi was making and she growled lowly under her breath while Miho looked troubled as she thought about Anzu.

"No, that's not it!" Yuugi denied with a red face.

Miho then ran out of the room when Honda and Jounouchi started teasing Yuugi while Daisuke was bubbling over in anger and she left the room as well.

Chibimon poked her head out of the school bag to see her partner had an annoyed look on her face as she stormed down the hallway, eager to get home.

"Daisuke, you okay?" the baby dragon asked.

"No!" the girl snapped.

Stopping at the stairs, the girl took in a deep breath to calm herself down as she then looked back at Chibimon who was staring at her with wide scarlet eyes.

"Sorry, Chibimon. I just don't like hearing the teasing." Daisuke apologized.

"That's okay. I know you're only upset because you really like Yuugi." The baby dragon sang cheerfully.

Hearing that, the mahogany haired girl blushed as she remembered the kind smiles that Yuugi gave her and the flirtatious looks Yami sent her way a few days ago.

She wondered if Yuugi would look exactly like Yami when he got older and she shook the thought from her mind.

"That isn't true." Daisuke denied as she continued down the stairs.

Chibimon just smirked as she hid back inside the school bag, mentally singing that Daisuke and Yuugi liked each other.

(The next day…)

It was the end of the day and the group was standing around Jounouchi's desk as he told them about a new video game he had played.

"Also, it's so hard that I can't even clear the first level. You guys should try it." he told them.

"Okay." Yuugi agreed.

"Sounds fun! Miho wants to go too!" the blue haired girl cheered.

"Miho." Anzu called from the doorway making the bluenette look over at the girl.

"Ah, that's right… Sorry, I can't today." Miho apologized.

"We're going to be pretty busy for a while. So don't tempt us. So, let's go, Miho." Anzu said as the two girls left the room.

"See you!" Miho called to the group who stared after them in confusion.

"H-Huh? Miho-chan?" Honda asked.

"That's strange." Daisuke blinked curiously.

"So, Miho has become her fellow 'date for hire'? What a horrible world it is becoming." Jounouchi commented.

"J-Jounouchi! You bastard! Miho-chan wouldn't do that! Take that back! Or else I will cut your guts out!" Honda threatened taking great offense to the girl he liked being accused of such filth.

"Yeah, Jounouchi-kun, that's pretty rude." Yuugi admonished.

"What makes you think they're even doing something like that?" Daisuke placed her hands on her hips.

"You guys are naïve. Didn't you know? Which lunch bentou did you think Anzu bought today? It's the top level stamina bentou! Can you believe it? The stami-ben that we've never eaten once before! In other words, she must have money!" Jounouchi concluded.

Everyone stared at the blonde in disbelief for his reasoning.

He thought that Anzu and Miho were selling their bodies because they were acting secretive and had more money?

Daisuke then whacked Jounouchi over the head making him yelp at the sudden violence from the shorter girl.

"I thought you didn't like violence." He growled as he rubbed his head.

"I don't like perverted idiots either." She retorted.

(At home…)

Jun stared at her sister in shock at what the girl had told her and sighed as she set the bowl of rice she was eating down on the table.

"Dating for hire? Jounouchi seriously thinks Anzu and Miho would do that?" the magenta haired woman asked.

"Yes. Can you believe that?" Daisuke frowned as she stuffed some fried shrimp into her mouth.

"What is date for hire anyway?" V-Mon asked.

The two sisters were silent at that, both unsure of what to do or say to explain this to the female dragon.

V-Mon looked between the sisters, curious as to what was wrong and why everyone was making such a deal with this.

"Um, dating for hire is…basically…prostitution." Jun told her.

"Oh." V-Mon nodded in understanding.

Her eyes then went wide as Jounouchi's words filled her mind.

"How dare that pervert accuse them of that?!" she snarled.

Jun chuckled lightly as Daisuke continued eating her food, her thoughts going back to what she had seen Yami do to Ushio.

She wondered what a Yami Game was and what the purpose of it was.

Also, when would she see him again to get some answers from him?

Seeing her sister lost in thought, Jun placed her hand on top of her sister's making the girl look up at her.

"You okay?" Jun asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just…wonder what this Yami guy has to do with Motou-kun." Daisuke sighed.

Sitting back in her seat, Jun thought over past events and wondered how the other Digidestineds would deal with a boy who had Darkness inside of him.

Would they have become friends with him or would they have shunned him like they had Ken after Chimeramon was defeated?

"Who knows? But I'm sure you'll see him again since you and Yuugi are always together." Jun told her.

"Oh yeah. After all, you're Yami's princess." V-Mon teased making the girl blush when she remembered the name Yami had called her.

"Princess?" Jun blinked at that.

"V-Mon, shut up!" Daisuke pouted making the dragon giggle.

(The next day…)

Jounouchi stretched as the final bell rang while Yuugi and Daisuke both stood up from their desks.

"Done! Hey Honda, been a while since we played basketball." The blonde said to his brunette friend.

"Sorry, I'm kinda busy today. Hey, let's go, Miho-chan." Honda smiled at the bluenette.

"Okay." Miho nodded.

Honda, Miho and Anzu then walked out of the room while Daisuke, Yuugi and Jounouchi watched them go curiously.

"Alright, now I'm suspicious." The mahogany haired girl frowned.

"Hey… You're not going to say that Honda-kun is dating for money too, are you?" Yuugi asked the blonde.

"No! That's impossible! He might be seeing a rich old lady. Obviously." Jounouchi said.

"Those three have been acting strangely." Yuugi noted.

"Ugh, that's it! I've had it. Let's just go ask them what's going on." Daisuke said as she ran out of the room.

"Daisuke-chan!" Yuugi gasped as he chased after the girl.

"Yeah, let's spy on them!" Jounouchi smiled as he followed the short duo.

Running out of the school, the trio hid as they watched Anzu, Miho and Honda walk off.

Anzu suddenly stopped and she turned around, sensing someone behind her but the trio quickly hid themselves and seeing no one there, the brunette female continued on her way.

Once safe, the trio continued to follow their secretive friends and were surprised when they saw the building they walked inside of.

"This is…" Jounouchi trailed off.

"This is Burger World!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"Why?!" Yuugi questioned since Anzu had bad mouthed the restaurant.

Walking up to the restaurant, the trio stood in front of the doors that automatically slid open to reveal the secretive trio dressed in different uniforms as they struck poses and smiled.

"Welcome! Welcome to Burger World!" Anzu, Miho and Honda all greeted cheerfully.

The two girls wore yellow ribbons in their hair, had on lime green colored sleeveless shirts, yellow ties around their necks, and had emerald colored skirts that were held by with dark blue belts and finally, green shoes.

Honda was dressed in a lime green shirt with a red bow tie around his neck, emerald colored jeans and black shoes.

The two trios stared at each other in silence, the tension being uncomfortable.

"Anzu." Yuugi said in surprise.

This made the three teenaged workers turn away, embarrassment and mortification on their faces.

"Y-You guys! What are you doing here?!" Jounouchi asked.

When they didn't answer, it annoyed the blonde.

"Hey, say something!" he demanded.

"Wh-What are you saying?! Can't you tell?! It's a part time job! Look as we sweat beautifully at work." Honda yelled at him.

"Hey, you, part time work is forbidden by school rules right?" Jounouchi reminded.

"It is? How stupid!" Daisuke commented.

"Don't speak of it, Jounouchi! I also-I also was troubled… I thought of the meaning… However…"Honda trailed off as he started to cry.

"But…Miho wants so many things." Miho whined as she pointed to herself while Honda nodded at her words.

"Hey, hey, you guys." A male voice called making the six teenagers look over as a man approached them.

His hair was red, though it appeared to be tinted pink and his eyes were gray while he wore the same uniform as Honda.

The man smiled at the group, but Daisuke felt uneasy as he was near them and felt her Crest grow warm which made her wonder why as she lifted her hand and placed it over her Crest.

"They're customers, right? Hurry and lead them to their seats." The man, who was obviously the manager, told his workers before he walked off.

Anzu then lead Yuugi, Jounouchi and Daisuke to their seats, though she appeared to be tense and had a forced smile on her face.

Once they were seated, she walked off while Miho and Honda flitted around the restaurant, working on taking orders or clearing tables.

"H-Hey, Jounouchi-kun, Daisuke-chan. I think coming here embarrassed them. Anzu seems mad…" Yuugi spoke up.

"Ha! Serves her right. Their fault for keeping secrets." Jounouchi stated in amusement.

"Why didn't they just tell us? They had us worrying." Daisuke sighed as she set her bag down.

Chibimon poked her head out and was happy that Jounouchi was proven wrong.

Looking over at Anzu, Yuugi blushed as he thought that she looked cute in the uniform, but then his mind pictured Daisuke wearing the uniform with the ribbon tied into a bow in her hair and his face went bright red at that thought.

"Thanks for waiting." Anzu walked over with a fake smile that sent chills up their spines.

"Anzu." Yuugi said.

"At this restaurant, let me put plenty of ketchup on your burger." Anzu said with a cruel look as she squirted ketchup all over the trio's burgers, some of the ketchup hitting their faces.

Looking down at their burgers, they found that the girl had written 'I won't forgive you if you blab.' onto their burgers.

"Dramatic much?" Daisuke muttered under her breath as she wiped away the ketchup on her face with a napkin.

"Anzu…" Yuugi trailed off.

Anzu placed her hand on her hip as she turned to walk off which annoyed Jounouchi.

"Anzu, hey you!" he called after her making her stop.

"Well, now that you know about my job, I won't keep this hidden anymore." Anzu turned to the trio with a true smile on her face.

"I'm saving money, when I graduate, I'm going to America." She told them.

"America?" the boys asked.

"Why?" Daisuke blinked curiously.

"I'm going to study dance in New York. It's my dream. You better not laugh." Anzu warned as she winked at them.

"I won't laugh! Right, Jounouchi-kun?" Yuugi asked.

"Yeah, relax Anzu! We're not going to blab. If I do blab, I'll buy 10,000 of these burgers." Jounouchi grinned.

"Daisuke?" Anzu asked the silent girl.

"I think it's a great dream. I won't tell. When in New York, you can visit my friend Mimi. I'm sure you'll like her." Daisuke giggled making the brunette smile.

"But, you know, how can this shop sell hamburgers with nothing but ketchup? What a cruel shop." Jounouchi teased.

"Relax, it's on me." Anzu assured as she walked off to continue her work.

After that, the trio started eating and Daisuke ate half of her burger before she quickly gave the other half to Chibimon before the boys saw her.

"Hey! Look, Yuugi, Daisuke! Something appears to be happening." Jounuchi said as he stared at the door.

Looking over at the entrance, the trio saw that Anzu, Honda, Mio and the manager were standing with a man wearing a brown jacket and a matching fedora talking.

Being curious, the trio followed after the group as they moved to the back to talk in private to hear what was going on.

"No way! Escaped convict?!" Miho gasped loudly only for Anzu to slap a hand over her mouth in case one of the customers heard.

"So-So, you're saying the convict might be in this restaurant?" the manager asked nervously.

"Yeah. There was a report this morning. This seems to be the focal point of the break-ins. So I'm searching this area." The detective said.

"Um-Umm… What does the culprit look like?" the manager asked.

The detective then pulled out a picture of a man who had tanned skin, brown haired and he had spikey blue hair with yellow streaks.

The man was named Tetsu the Hedgehog and the group looked out towards the customers nervously in case the man was in the building.

"Seems he's not here." Jounouchi said.

"He's a master of disguise. It's rare to see him out of disguise." The detective informed.

"Alright, we'll check each one." Jounouchi decided.

"How though?" Daisuke asked.

"Does the criminal have any other characteristics?" the manager asked.

"3 days ago, when stealing jewels, it seems he had a struggle with the guard. The fallen guard was able to hit the fleeing culprit in the right calf with his baton that might have left a mark." The detective explained.

"If so… Let's use that." Anzu said making everyone look at her as she pointed to a basket filled with toy cars for the children meals.

Walking over, she tipped the basket over when none of the customers were looking and the cars fell to the ground, rolling away in different directions around the restaurant.

With that done, everyone went to work to collect the toy cars while also searching for the bruise on anyone's calf.

"My heart is pounding just watching!" Miho whispered to Yuugi since they weren't looking.

"Wow… Everyone's so brave." Yuugi commented as he watched Daisuke carefully look over a man's calf and quickly left with the car in her hand.

The tri haired boy was worried that something bad would happen.

"Mr. Customer, please do not put your legs on the table." Anzu said as she approached a man.

He was pudgy and was smoking and the girl grabbed his legs to check for the mark discreetly while trying to make it look like all she wanted was to move his legs to the floor.

"What are you doing, you bitch?!" he snapped at her.

"Hey, watch your mouth!" Daisuke glared as she stepped up beside Anzu.

Anzu wrapped her arms around the girl and pulled her away from the rude man as the manager ran over in case the angered man decided to get rough with the girls.

"S-Sorry Mr. Customer. We have a situation." The redhead apologized.

"Don't give me that! Messing with a man's resting time, what are you thinking?!" the smoking man yelled.

The detective then ran over and showed off his badge to the man who was shocked.

"Police?!" he gasped.

"Excuse me, everyone. It's probable that an escaped convict is in this shop. We have to check your legs. The culprit should have a bruise on his calf where a guard hit him." the detective explained to the restaurant.

"H-Hey, what's the meaning of this?!" a stern looking woman shouted.

"Escaped convict?" an old man asked.

"Sounds interesting!" a younger man chuckled.

"Are you sure you're not mistaken? Anyway, this town's police are out of it. You lost the convict that escaped before too." Another man spoke up.

"That… Is true." The detective sighed, shamed by this.

"Mr. Cop, is there no other clue about the culprit?" Jounouchi asked the man.

"Yeah… In prison he was once admitted to the hospital. He had an allergic reaction to eating eggs." The detective explained.

Anzu perked up as an idea suddenly came to her.

"Allergy to eggs? Oh, it that's true then… If the culprit is here, we'll know right away. Because our hamburger buns have plenty of egg in them." She announced loudly for everyone to hear.

Suddenly, the man who had laughed before began to sway and looked a bit ill which the detective took notice to as he walked over to the blonde man dressed in the pink jacket and wore sunglasses.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Shut up! Move!" The man yelled as he tried to run away, but his wig fell off to reveal his blue hair with the yellow streaks while his glasses also fell off his face.

"Tasaki Tetsu, you're under arrest!" the detective yelled at the man.

"First call an ambulance! Please hurry and call an ambulance! I'm extremely weak against eggs!" Tetsu cried out fearfully.

"Fool. It was a lie." Anzu said making everyone look at her.

"What?!" Tetsu asked stunned.

"Our burger is 100% wheat flour." Anzu explained making Daisuke giggle at the girl's genius idea.

"Shit!" Tetsu cursed as he charged at the girls, but they quickly dodged as the manager was tackled and the detective quickly dove into the pile to handcuff the blue haired man.

While struggling, Tetsu noticed that a leg in front of him was showing off a bruise since the pants' leg had risen up.

"This is the bruise on the calf?! What's going on?! Anyway, no cop hit me…" Tetsu said.

As he observed the leg, something clicked in his mind.

"Wait… If there were a criminal besides myself… So that must mean, this is the culprit! It's this man!" Tetsu yelled.

"Jerk!" the detective yelled as he pulled Tetsu up.

Tetsu had hold on the manager's shirt and it was ripped off to reveal a large tattoo on the redhead's back that looked like a spider.

"This… This tattoo! The Yellow Spider, Jirou!" Tetsu yelled.

The manager then stood up and held a gun in his hand as he ran at the girls and quickly grabbed Daisuke since she was shorter than Anzu.

"Daisuke!" Anzu gasped in fear as the girl was grabbed.

Jirou covered the girl's mouth as he held the pistol to her temple making her whine while Chibimon gasped in horror.

"If you move, she's dead." Jirou warned.

"You're…" Jounouchi trailed off.

"The Yellow Spider, Jirou?" the detective asked.

"Yeah. I changed my face with surgery and blended into this town. Tetsu the Hedgehog, I never thought you'd come to this restaurant. Even in disguise, I could recognize you in a glance. I was able to tell what places you were going to rob. I'm different from before. Right. I was the one who robbed Ushijima bank and stole jewels!" Jirou smirked.

"That's right! Both times before my robberies I ate hamburgers here! He took advantage of my habit?! My burger!" Tetsu yelled dramatically.

Daisuke tried to struggle out of Jirou's hold, kicking him in the knee, but it was a weak blow since he moved his leg back.

"Knock it off, bitch!" he yelled as he pushed the barrel of the gun right in front of her face.

Chibimon was growling in anger at that and she wanted to run over to save her human, but couldn't digivolve since Daisuke didn't have her digivice with her.

"Everyone get down!" Jirou demanded to the crowd.

Everyone did as they were told, getting to the floor so the criminal didn't turn their gun on them as well.

"Daisuke-chan…" Yuugi whispered in worry for the girl.

"Humans, when they lose their sight, they become so scared they can't even scream. Look." Jirou smirked as he used his tie to blind fold Daisuke.

The girl was glaring at him which made him scoff in amusement as he then backhanded her and she hit the ground.

"Daisuke-chan!" Yuugi cried out.

"Shit! That bastard!" Jounouchi cursed.

Smirking in satisfaction, Jirou pulled the blind folded girl onto her feet and led her over to a booth and forced her to sit down in the seat and he sat beside her.

"So… Someone bring me what I demand. You, the gutless looking kid, you do it." Jirou said to Yuugi.

"The rest of you close your eyes and don't move. Anyone moves gets this…" Jirou then lifted the gun up to the ceiling and pulled the trigger making the people jump in fear.

"Shit!" Honda cursed.

"First, bring me alcohol and tobacco. I had to quit all my old hobbies. I had to quit drinking and smoking… However, now, in reverse I suddenly feel free!" Jirou said with a sinister tone and look.

Yuugi collected the things that Jirou wanted and fearfully walked over to the table as everyone kept their heads down with their eyes closed.

The boy was staring at Daisuke when her head perked up at the sound of his footsteps.

"Motou-kun, be careful." She warned him.

"Shut up!" Jirou snarled as he slapped the girl again.

"Daisuke-chan!" Yuugi yelled in fear, but then felt anger at what he saw.

Just then, his puzzle glowed as he seemed to grow and his eyes were tinted crimson, and those eyes were filled with rage as he glared at the man.

"Those who manhandle my precious princess will suffer. However, I feel like letting chance decide that." He spoke in a deeper voice.

"Yami." Daisuke whispered as she recognized the voice.

Chibimon was smiling as she mentally cheered on the dark spirit to defeat the evil man.

Walking over to the table, Yami set the bottle of alcohol on the table.

"I brought it just as you wished." He said as then, he sat down across from the redhead, a smug grin on his face as he relaxed in his seat.

"Hey, you, who said you could stay?!" Jirou demanded.

"What? I just thought you'd want a game partner. It's game time." Yami smirked.

"Oh, game? I guess I'm interested in it for a bit. In the past I used to gamble nonstop." Jirou confessed as he placed a cigarette in his mouth.

"However, it will be no ordinary game. It's a Yami Game, a game where your life is at stake." Yami informed.

Daisuke knew she should feel worried about being in the middle of these games again, but at the moment, she knew that this criminal needed to be stopped.

She would let Yami do as he wanted so long as none of the innocents got hurt.

"Sounds like fun! What's the rules?" Jirou asked.

"Rule… Just one. And that is, of these 10 fingers… All are not to move but the one you pick. We both choose our own. And only that finger can be used. So, which finger do you choose?" Yami asked.

"If that's the case, then of course it's the pointing finger. The finger used to pull the gun's trigger." Jirou said.

This news made Daisuke mentally curse at the obvious choice and prayed that Yami knew how to stop Jirou from shooting him.

"Okay. Then I choose this finger." Yami said holding up his thumb.

Jirou started pouring himself some of the alcohol into a glass as he looked over the boy.

"When the game starts, you can do whatever you want. Just follow the rules. Okay, here goes… Game start!" Yami said.

"With just this the game is over!" Jirou laughed as he held up his pistol.

Yami still had the smirk on his face as he pulled out a lighter and flicked the top open.

"That's right. I haven't lit my smoke yet." Jirou said as Yami moved the light across the table.

As he lit the lighter, the flame appeared close to the cigarette, lighting it and Jirou sucked in the nicotine before he breathed out the smoke making Yami smirk.

"Watch out…for the lighter." He said as the flame was still lit on the silver lighter.

"Do not try to move your hand." He continued as he dropped the lighter and it landed on the man's hand facing upwards.

"That's Russian Vodka you're pouring. It's 90% alcohol." Yami said since Jirou was continuing to pour the alcohol and it was spilling over the rim of the glass.

Hearing this, Daisuke moved her hands and lifted the blind fold off and fluttered her eyes to get used to the light again.

Looking across the table, she saw Yami sitting across from her with his arms crossed.

Seeing her looking at him, he winked at her again which confused her as she then looked at Jirou to see he was frozen in fear as in the lighter on sitting on top of the hand holding the bottle.

The alcohol was also spilling over the table and fell onto the man's lap, so if he moved his hand and the lighter fell, he would be lit of fire.

"Go ahead and shoot me. The recoil will make the lighter fall. Let's go, Daisuke-hime." Yami stood as he took Daisuke's hand and pulled her into his arms.

As he pulled the girl away from the booth, Jirou set the pistol down and grabbed the lighter off of his hand holding the bottle.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to follow the rules. The Yami Games are meant to expose humanity's failures and criminals." Yami explained.

The Eye of Horus was glowing on his forehead as the room seemed to have darkened around them and Jirou stared on in shock while Daisuke watched curiously.

"Those who break the rules are destined to suffer." Yami said.

"This kid is going to hell!" Jirou snarled as he pulled out his cigarette and grabbed the pistol.

"The gates of darkness have opened." Yami said calmly with a blank look.

Jirou then shot the pistol and dark flames appeared around the pistol, the flames transforming into a dragon that swallowed the man whole.

"Somebody… Anybody…Quickly! This madness…take it away!" he begged.

Everyone opened their eyes and looked over at the man to see nothing was wrong with him and assumed that he was hallucinating.

Chibimon sighed in relief when the police arrived and the two criminals were arrested, Yami still standing beside Daisuke.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for the help, Yami." She smiled at him.

He blinked at the name she had given him, but he simply smiled at that as he then transformed back into Yuugi who looked at the girl in front of him.

"Huh? Daisuke-chan, what happened?" he asked.

"Don't worry about. Motou-kun." She smiled at him as she gave him a hug making his face erupt in a blush.

Anzu, Miho, Jounouchi and Honda quickly rushed over to the duo to check on them, happy that they were safe.

"Daisuke, are you alright?" Anzu asked.

"Miho was so scared!" the bluenette cried.

Chibimon ran over and climbed up onto her partner's shoulder, sitting there as the girl smiling down at her dragon.

The group then walked outside of the restaurant to see the crowd that had gathered as Jirou and Tetsu were escorted into the police cars.

"Daisuke!" someone called.

Looking out to the crowd, Daisuke found Jun was behind the police tape and the girl ran over to her sister.

"Jun!" she called.

Once her sister was close enough, Jun pulled her into a hug and held her closely, relieved that she was safe while the rest of Daisuke's friends watched.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Jun asked as she looked her sister over.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." Daisuke assured.

"Yeah, Yami arrived and saved the day." Chibimon told her.

"He did? Hmm, it seems that he only arrives when there's danger. Anyway, are you sure you're fine?" Jun asked her sister as the group walked over.

"I'm fine!" Daisuke exclaimed.

Seeing her friends walk over, Daisuke smiled at them.

"Everyone, this is my big sister, Jun." she introduced.

"Hello, it's nice to finally meet everyone. Daisuke's told me all about you." the magenta haired woman smiled at the group.

"Um, it's nice to meet you too." Anzu bowed politely along with Miho who grinned cheerfully.

"Um, Motomiya-san, why did you come here?" Honda asked.

"Oh, I had a feeling that Daisuke was in trouble. She wasn't at home when I arrived, so I went off to go find her. Thank you for taking care of her." Jun smiled.

"Ah, don't worry about it." Jounouchi blushed.

Jun nodded as the paramedics came over to check on the group to make sure they weren't hurt and then Jun took Daisuke and Yuugi home.

To be continued…


End file.
